RWBY Hunters: the Slaughter Variable
by DBD Turdukken X
Summary: 3 US Marines and some RT crew members end up in Remnant and a year later they end up on Pandora. rated M for RT language, safety, blood alcohol and tobacco use, and MR. TORGUE unscensored.
1. Prologue

**RWBY Hunters: the Slaughter Variable**

**A/N: I own neither RWBY: that belongs to my fellow Texans Rooster Teeth nor Borderlands: Belongs to 2K or Gearbox whichever you prefer. Oh and this is something I wanted to start up just 'cause.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue #1**

**Austin, Texas, USA, 8/21/2004, en route to RT HQ.**

I was so happy I had finally turned 18 so I can finally go to college and seeing as how I had a couple of high school scholarships I didn't need to pay a limb a year but I still needed money to pay for books lodging food fuel and phone. So I decided to go and see if RT was hiring hoping to make it into RvB.

"Turn Right now, Asshat." The GPS I had programed to sound like church from Red vs. Blue said.

"Fuck you to buddy." I said. Being witty with my GPS was a habit I had picked up after 2 years of having it.

"Hey look home up on your right turn now asshole!" he said.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said.

I then pulled up to the gate in my blue first gen V8 Ford lightning dual turbo-charged with air ride suspension and off-road tires that I switch out depending on the event I'm going to.

"Welcome to Rooster Teeth HQ how can I help you today?" the guy on the intercom asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for the job interview." I said.

"Sure what's your name?" He asked.

"John Andrews." I said.

"Ok, Mr. Andrews I'll open the gate now." The gate opened and I pulled into a parking spot labeled as guests.

I step out of my truck dressed in a black leather jacket, tan t-shirt, Desert Cammo cargo pants, desert combat boots and desert combat gloves. As I step through the front door I notice that just like the videos not a very professional set up or dresscode. Then I notice no one is at the front desk. Just as I was about to take a seat, in came Bernie Burns.

"Hello Mr. Andrews." He said.

At that point, I was fighting to control my excitement. "Hello mister Burns." I said shaking his hand. "Big fan."

"Is that so?" he said. "Wanna step into my office?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

As we step into his office he motions for me to take a seat. I do so.

"So I'll get straight to the point. What makes you think you are qualified?" he asked.

"Well I have programed or built every electronic I own since 2008, up to and including my xbox computer Phone and even my GPS. I can use almost every computer program out there, including animation and game generators hell I can even program a game and write in binary code. But sadly I may know my way around a console but I'm not even close to the top 100 gamers." I said.

"Hmmm, you have more experience than even the guys that have gone to collage here." He said impressed. "Where do you hope to end up?" he asked.

"RvB." I said.

"Well, what do you want to do in these departments?" he asked.

"RvB I'm hoping to go with effects." I said.

"Well I think you would fit right in amongst us." He said honestly.

"Thank you sir." I said walking out.

**10 years later.**

I had just been honorably discharged from the Marine Corps a day ago. Having made it to my minimum rank goal of 1st LT, like a year ago, though my troops still called me Sarge, and about 11 months later I get a .308 lapula round to the chest, now a month later I got out of the hospital I get discharged with a Purple heart and enough money to buy a good house, but I still needed money so I decided to go back to my second job, RT.

I was pulling up to their new office. "Wow they have grown up."

I pull up to the gate. Then over the intercom comes. The voice of one Barbara Dunkleman. "Hello and welcome to RT HQ how may I help you today?" she asked.

"Yeah I have an appointment scheduled with Burnie." I said.

"Sure, name?" I said.

"John Andrews." I said.

"Oh Mr. Andrews come in." the gate opened.

3 minutes.

"Hey Burnie how have you been?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"I've uh been doing good man, you?" He asked.

"Getting promoted shot 'n paid." I said.

"Oh wow, anyway man why are you here?" He asked.

"Need a job." I said.

"Ah, sweet man we need you back I mean we might be able to make our videos 3D with you around." He said.

"I'm good but I'm no miracle worker." I said.

Then _**BOOM! **_The microwave. Blew up and knocking everyone out.

**Unknown time, Unknown time.**

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked waking up groggily.

"I have no idea Sarge." Some guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked. Then my eyes dropped the blur, revealing my XO from the marines: SMMC Frank Festung.

"Hey Fort. How have you been." I asked

"Good Sarge." He said.

"So is the rest of the fire team here or am I going to be lonely?"  
I asked.

"Yeah they are all here." He said in his deep voice. "Oh and we got some civvies, and a chest with a note saying only you can open it."

"Yay." I said.

I the turn to see half the cast of Team RWBY from RWBY and the AH crew oh and Monty Oum. "Well shit." I said.

"Alright, people listen up, we got a situation. It appears to me that we are somewhere new and weird. So if you stay calm and don't get in our way we might be able to figure this out. Now then anyone with military training, please step up." Only Geoff stepped up.

"Hu, that is disappointing. Now then Geoff get a gun from one of these guys." I said pointing to the rest of my squad mates. "I got something to check out." I said turning to the mystery chest.

I read the note, it said.

_You know the password same you always use._ It said.

I type in the password. It opens like a Borderlands Hyperion weapons crate. "Sweet crate, bro." but all I see is Echo devices, and a note, it went along the lines of: _you are in the RWBYverse you have one year to pick a team and then you will be transported to a random universe and then you help in any way you and your team sees fit. P.S. ECHO devices have integrated SDUs and top of the line NOVA shields each one is labled for each person that has come with you. P.P.S. they all come with awesome outfits._

"Ok got good news and bad news and weird news. Weird news we are in the RWBYverse. Bad news no way home. Good news our predicament comes with guns, threads and unlimited ammo so get your ECHO device, get your guns, suit up, and get ready." I said.

"Bullshit." Michael yelled.

"You wanna check?" I said tossing him his echo devices.

He catches it and his outfit changes to what he was wearing but upon close inspection it looked like he had heavy metal plates under his clothes and a huge broadsword on his back. "Hey mind if see that sword?" I asked.

"Uhhh sure." He said. Still inspecting his hand and forearm armor.

I take it hit the button and it turns into a chrome pump action shotgun that looked like a TORGUE shotgun with a bayonet. I turn and shoot the wall and low and behold it is a TORGUE shotgun. "HOLY SHIT!" Michael said taking his shotgun.

1 week later.

After getting set up with our gear. We had scouted out the city, which just so happened to be remnant. After hooking into the remnant network we found every single one of the P.O.I. we could find. That and we had hacked ourselves into Beacon apparently we have to be at the airport in 12 hours so I had to go around waking everyone up from their hangovers.

11 hours and 55 minutes later.

"Alright let's get going." I said.

"Yeah let's go!" Barbra said.

12 hours and 5 minutes later.

"So Monty, what do you think of your creation?" I asked him pointing to Beacon.

"Awesome to see it in person." He said.

"Good to know." I said.

Then I spotted the half of team RWBY whose cast is with us: Yang and Ruby. "Hey look it's you guys." I said pointing the comment to Barbra and Lindsey.

"Should we go meet them?" Puncleman asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Lindsey said.

"LLLLLets's Play!" Ray yelled in the background.

Then Fortress decided to speak up. "But wouldn't they notice the similarities between Yang and Duncleman's voices? You know since she doesn't barely change her voice when she's playing Yang." He said.

"I don't know is Yang that egotistic to listen to her own voice? And come on voices can sound the same, take Ryan and Jack for example." I said.

"Eh, good point." He said.

"Now let's get going." I said.

"Why are you coming?" Lindsey asked.

"'Cause I can Besides I really want to meet them to." I said.

"Ok!" She replied sounding a bit like ruby.

"Uh you might want to get that checked out." I said.

We were just about there so I decided to take off my mask. The others just threw me a questioning glance, but then Yang noticed me and I swear I heard my fight or flight click on in my brain (give me a break everyone here came out of that blast 17 years old exactly.)…so I stayed there and kept on walking.

Then Lindsay decided to play it smooth and pulled out a map and 'accidentally' bumped into Ruby. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." She said helping Ruby up.

"It's ok. Ohhh what is that you have there?" she asked noticing her weapon.

"Oh, this is Lars or Long Range Slayer a 25mm high impact sniper rifle/rocket propelled heat seeking dust infused spear." Lindsey said. "Oh my name Lindsay by the way." She added, shaking ruby's hand.

"Barbra." She said shaking Ruby's hand.

"John." I said shaking her hand.

Then I got a comm from Fort. "Sir, we got a problem."

"What?" I asked.

"Some asshole is trying to start shit, you might want to get over here before Michael tears him a new hole to breathe shit piss and eat out of." He said.

"I'm on my way." I turn to the others. "We got to go."

"I'm Yang nice to meet you, any way I gotta go." Yang said disappearing in a mob of friends.

Unfortunately we left spinning and then she'll meet Weiss.

As we got to where we left the group. And there was Cardin Winchester. "Awww shit." I say then I walk up to the group.

"What's going on here?" I ask, then I notice Velvet on the floor she looks beat up then I notice the rest of the group surrounding her. I turn to Cardin.

"'Sup asshole?" I say walking up to him.

"Just teaching this Faunus trash her place." He said shouldering his mace.

"Huh well if I remember correctly assholes like you are below both humans and Faunus whom I might add are equals in my eyes." I said cracking my knuckles. "And it's my job to put you assholes in their place."

"Try it asshole." He said.

"Oh I will." I said summoning Hell's Doorbell my mech suit. Cardin then fainted. So I decided to save myself some mech recharge time and stored him back in my SDU.

"Alright let's get to the Intro." I said to the rest of them.

**That night.**

We had gotten to the ball room and were looking for some space to put our sleeping bags. Low and behold there is enough space for all of us, right next to Yang and Ruby, 'but' I thought 'we should ask, first'

"Hey, uh, do you guy mind if we set up here there's not many other places for a group our size." I said.

"uhhh," Yang said drooling.

"Yang you're drooling." Ruby whispered.

"Huh, what, oh, sorry." She said whipping the drool from the corner of her mouth. "But yeah, sure you can sleep here I mean it's public property."

"Ok thanks." I then Digistuct a sleeping bag right next to her. And judjing by the readings I got from my HUD glasses, I made her heart flutter. I take off my jacket boots and gloves and put them into my SDU as well as take out one of my Plasmacasters and put it under my pillow.

"Whoa nice gun you got there." Yang said, trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks it was a fucking nightmare to find never mind the second one." I said keeping to the cover stories me and my squad had rehersed.

"Oh wow how rare are they?" she asked.

"I have the only two in existence." I said.

"What else do you have?" she asked.

"Well I have these two plasma casters, uh 2 Torgue Hand cannons, 2 Unkempt Harolds, these Casual Ravengers, some Nasty Ogres, these here vexations, this Muckamuack sniper rifle, some Nukems, my shields, this longbow grenade mod, and my Vulcans." I said pulling out or pointing to each weapon.

"Wow that's quite the arsenal. How many don't have warning high explosive stickers on 'em?"

"Yeah the Plasma Casters and the Vexations." I said.

"Sweet, anyway I gotta go bug my sister." She said.

**The Next Day.**

Que initiation speech. I thought as Ozpin rambled on.

Then I get launched into the air. As I was falling I took a moment to reflect on my life and all I saw was complete and utter AWESOMENESS. Then I saw the ground coming at me and on that ground there was around 100 beowolves 50 Alpha Beowolves 25 Ursa 12 Ursa majors and 6 King Taijitus and 3 Death stalkers. 'huh, cake' I thought. Then I activated Hell's Doorbell. As I landed my twin Maliwan Fire Black Hole shields gave out, and it was FUCKING AWESOME! I mean half of the beowolves caught fire and disintegrated while a fourth of them were just on fire running around. The Ursas were in the same condition. And none of the Taijitus were no more.

Then I spun up the Mini-guns and turrets and then after I took down the smaller onesi focused in the Stalkers and decided to punch them to death. Then I heard rustling in the bushes I pointed all of the 10' of badass that was my mech at the noise and out came Fortress.

"'Sup" was all he said.

"Let's get to the temple." I said.

When we got there were more a lot of white pawn pieces. Then I turn and there was the rest of the team(s), and Fortress blew up both the Nevermore and the Death stalker, having gotten enough 'splosion points to buy 2 MEGA 'SPLOSIONS.

30 min later.

"And finally we have the random really big group of students who can choose their own team thanks to the White pawn pieces." Ozpin said. "I assume you have chosen teams?"

"Yes sir we have." I said, as the group split in two. "This half of them would like to join team JNPR. And my half would like to join team RWBY." I said pointing to each half of the team.

"I'm afraid that only one of you will be able to stay in each team's dorms the others will have different dorms." Ospin replied.

"Perfectly acceptable." I said.

"Good." He said.

30 min later.

"Ah Home sweet home for a year." I said as I walked into team RWBY's dorm and then I digistuct a couchfell on it and was out like a light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next chapter will take place a year later…meaning awesome Borderlands 2 Action!**

**Character stats:**

**John Andrews:**

Occupation: CO

Class: Juggernawesome.

Armor: black leather jacket, white T-shirt, urban camo pants, black combat boots, black combat gloves and gold tinted HUD shades.

Weapons:

2x Dahl Stoic Plasma Caster.

2x Torgue Hand Cannons

2x Torgue Double Penetrating Unkempt Harolds

2x Torgue Casual Ravengers

2x Torgue Nasty Orges

2x Maliwan Versatile vexations (fires a different elemental round depending on the enemy that is being faced.)

1x Jacobs Siah-Siah Muckamuck sniper rifle.

2x Torgue Fiddle Dee Nukem

2x Maliwan Fire Black Hole shields

1x sticky long bow bonus package grenade mod

2x forearm mounted Vulcan mini-gun with incendiary payload

2x digistruckt elemental bowie knives.

Action skill:

You have arrived at Hell's Doorstep:

Can digistruct a 10 foot tall mech suite called Hell's Doorbell around him armed with 2 wrist 25mm HE spewing mini-guns and 2 shoulder mounted 40mm semi-auto cannons.

Duration 60s

Cool down 15min

Kill skill:

Juggernawesomness

Every Kill he gets only proceeds to make him feel more and more unstoppable adding +10% to his max health accuracy weapon damage and melee strength with every kill. But loses his Juggernaut stacks 60 seconds after all enemies within 100 yards of him are dead. Max stacks: 100.

Passive Skill:

Who needs to resupply at when you're this awesome:

1/10 points. Regenerates 10% ammo capacity every 5 seconds with each level.

Support skill:

WHY RELOAD WHEN YOU CAN SHOOT!?:

Due to having attached SDU relays to the bottom of his mags he never has to reload.

Special Equipment: flight rockets/rocket propelled punch

**Frank Festung:**

Occupation: XO/Heavy Weapons.

Class: Explodezerker

Armor: looks like a black version of the Paladin mech from Air Mech Arena.

Weapons:

2x Torgue Double Penetrating Unkempt Harolds

1x Parataxas Norfleet v2.0 (fires a different elemental round depending on target, Explosive included.

2x Nukem knuckles

Action Skill:

Who says cool guys don't look at explosions?:

Due to having lost his eye and having a glass eye upon arriving in Remnant his eye was replaced with a Robot eye that shoots a laser that can either cause atoms to split of vibrate rapidly to the point of combustion. When fired has a 10% chance to cause an enemy explode the other 90% will cause them to spontaneously combust.

Duration: Instant

Cool down: 30s

Kill Skill:

MAY EXPLOSIONS DOT OUT THE SKY!:

Every time he kills with explosives he gets 1 'splosion point every point is worth +1 percent damage applied to explosive weapons or he can put the on a 100 point down payment on a MEGA 'SPLOSION!

Passive skill:

YOU CAN'T KILL ME I'M BULLET BOMB AND ELEMENT PROOF!:

1/10 points every point adds 10% resistance to bullet explosive and elemental damage. At point 10 the only way to kill him is to punch him to death.

Support Skill:

THAT DOES NOT WORK I WANT MY AMMO BACK!:

If he does not kill someone in a single round he will get every round he uses after that back.

Special Equipment: shoulder mounted Missile Pod

**Riot Maschinen:**

Occupation: S.A.W.

Class: machinegun marauder

Amor: looks like a black version of the Warthog mech from Air Mech Arena

Weapons:

2x Vladof Ferocious Shredifier

2x Vladof Rapid Infinity

2x Chainchetes

Action Skill:

MORE! MORE! MORE!:

When active fire rate is quadrupled and infinite ammo is in effect.

Duration: 15 min

Cool down: 15 min

Kill Skill:

When he kills someone or reloads in combat he will get Riot stacks. Each Riot stack adds 10% to the fire rate of his weapons yet takes away .5% accuracy. Will lose riot stacks for every time he empties his mags. Max Stacks: 10

Passive skills:

Due to technical difficulties SUCK ON LEAD!:

Recovers ammo 1 bullet for every second that he is shooting.

Support Skills:

Shooty Shooty Bang Bang.:

Every time he scores a critical kill he gets back every bullet he used on the recipient of said Critiacal kill.

Special Equipment: Cloaking feild.

**Michael Jones:**

Weapon: broadsword/12gauge pump-action shotgun.

Armor: High density low weight ceramic plates under jeans a black hoodie and sneakers.

Semblance: Strength. He can flip a car when he wants to.

Aura ability: Mogar. He can flip a building when he is really super angry.

**Geoffe Ramsey:**

Weapon: Chainsaw/7.62 assault carbine.

Armor: looks like USMC combat gear only with high density low weight ceramic bracers shoulder pads thigh guards knee guards shin guards chest and back plate. (Think batman the Dark knight returns outfit mixed with USMC combat gear.)

Semblance: Bullet control. Can will any projectile that originates from him to hit at any speed angle or target.

Aura Ability: none.

**Jack Petillo:**

Weapon: Dust infused flail.

Armor: street clothes.

Semblance: Durability/Redundant nervous system. Self-explanatory

Aura Ability: Bushy beard. When activated by his rage he will absorb any impact and send it back with his fists.

**Ryan Haywood:**

Weapon: Buzz axe

Armor: Blood red Leather armor.

Semblance: Beefy. He is stronger than your average cow.

Aura Ability: Edgar. Can turn into a huge muscle bound walking cow with hands.

**Ray Narvaez:**

Weapon: a lacrosse net that shoots exploding roses.

Armor: Brown hoodie jeans brown sneakers and super heavy body armor.

Semblance: flame throwers. Can cause flames to burst from any were in sight.

Aura Ability: Just Blaze. Will cause pillars of fire to shoot from an area of his choosing. Activated by his irritation.

**Lindsey Tuggey:**

Weapon: dust spear/25mm sniper rifle

Armor: street clothes.

Semblance: Moral booster. Can raise the moral of any friendly combatants by presence alone.

Aura Ability: none.

**Barbra Duncleman:**

Weapons: 2x Bolo knives/semi-auto mag-fed shotgun pistols with incendiary magnum slug loads.

Armor: street clothes.

Semblance: Pun master. Makes all hostile forces loose all rationality.

Aura ability: none.

**Monty Oum:**

Weapons: High caliber sniper rifle.

Armor: Recon power armor.

Semblance: Invibility.

Aura Ability: Minor influence. Due to creating the RWBYverse he can influence any weak minded individuals that he sees fit.


	2. Chapter 1

**RWBY Hunters: chapter 1**

**Here comes Borderlands. P.S. the outfits are the new ones from season two of RWBY.**

**Disclamer: RWBY belongs to RT. Borderlands belongs to Gearbox or 2K games.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**21/8/2015 Vale outskirts.**

Teams RWBY JNPR RT and Marine, had gotten Intel that Torchwick and the WF were amassing for something big. So we were gearing up to beat the shit out of them, and so were our two defectors: Emerald and Mercury having decided to end their former employer(s).

Just as we were about to head out from our HQ (the warehouse we arrived in.) there was a knock at the door.

Monty took up a positioned cloaked on one of the girders in the roof across from Lindsay. Riot took up a positioned next to the door and cloaked. While the rest of us took up position with over lapping fields of fire. I went up to the door and opened it, and there was the Malachite twins.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We heard you guys were recruiting." Melanie said.

"Well come on in we were just heading out." I said.

I turned to the others as I walked in. "Alright guys come on out we got some new teammates." I said.

After we had gotten them outfitted with shields ECHOs and SDUs, we had decided to brief the entirety of the teams, having wanted to slaughter Torchwick and his goons.

"Alright, here is the plan. Torchwick and his asshat goons have amassed around mmm 400 personnel, weapons are unconfirmed, but we know that the max fire power they have would be some Elysium Knights and Maybe a Paladin if we're stretching it." I said. "Now the plan, we have Lindsay, Geoff, and Monty provide Recon and overwatch, then if there are any kinds of armor Riot will cloak himself and Frank sneak up to them and lay some explosives then blow 'em as we charge the main force. Now that being said we cover each other's back and fight hard. Any questions?"

Militidates did. "Yes?"

"How are we getting there?" she asked. I just pointed to the Bullhound modified with missile pods, flares, machine guns mounted next to the doors, reinforced space age materials, shields and a chin mounted Auto-cannon. "Oh."

"I got one when do we leave?" Emerald asked.

"As soon as we get loaded up." I said. "Now then let's mount up!"

_30 min later._

"Well?" I asked Monty.

"Intel is good, but it looks like we got a Paladin and looks like 2 spiderbots." He said.

"Well I guess we should just follow the plan and handle the Spiderbots face to face." I said turning back to Blake. "Didn't you fight one?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that was one and we got our asses kicked." She said.

"Well that was one to 2 fighters here we got two bots to Franky here." I said pointing to said explosive fanatic.

"Good point." She said.

_10 min later._

"That Paladin gonna be a problem?" I asked the Demo Team as they returned.

"Nope." Frank said.

"Good, then let's get 'em out of the way then." I said taking out the detonator walking up the ledge we were using to overlook the amassed forces taking a captain Morgan pose holding out the detonator, and yelled. "FIRE IN THE HOLE, FUCKTARDS!" getting the attention of all of the enemy forces, then I detonated, turns out he decided to use around 50 lbs of syntax plastic explosives, so about 35 were killed and around 35 were wounded and not going to survive.

Someone in the squad decided to Ride of the Valkyries. "CHARGE!" I yelled as I charged 'em both of my TORGUE ARs blazing during the initial charge we took out about 170 leaving around 160 left for everyone but seeing as how I was fighting the spider droids everyone else was left with 5 goons each.

As I charged the closest spider droid I pulled out my TORGUE Shotguns and started to blow it to tiny pieces, it was dead in less than five seconds…but just as I was 'bout to turn to the other it fires a charged blast at me. I turn to it my first shield down and the second down to half I charge it with a grenade in hand jump on its back shove the grenade down its back armor plate, jumped off and it blew the fuck up.

_1 min later._

"Well that was a thing." Yang said.

"Yes it was." I said putting my arm around her shoulder, then I heard a creaking noise, I turn to look behind me and see an up armed and armored version of an Elysium Paladin, it fired a shot at Yang I tried to push her out of the way but I wasn't fast enough and she gets thrown across the clearing. I check her vitals and see that she will survive and be in tiptop shape in no time with some insta-health, but it didn't make me any more pissed off.

I charge it and activate Hell's Door bell and started to beat the shit out of it all the while yelling "FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCER!" then the cockpit shattered and out fell Torchwik, I kick him across the clearing, he hits a wall and falls down he gets up and I'm 'bout to turn 'im into a pile of blood guts gore and piss for brains but all that awesome fire power was wasted on a red shield that puzzled me until I saw Cinder Fall.

"'Sup bitch." I said as I charged her but unfortunately my mech disappeared under my feet but I rolled as I landed got to my feet and charged her with my fists and it seems the others noticed and Emerald, Mercury, and the twins charged with me.

_30 min later._

"Suck on HE lead Bitch." I said as I again summoning the Door Bell and trying to drown her in High Explosive fury. Having turned Torchwik into a pile of mush last time I summoned HDB 15 min ago. Now everyone but ruby and Riot were fighting this bitch Ruby 'cause she refused to leave her sister's side, and Riot 'cause he was the only medic making sure the Insta-health does its job properly. Now everyone had their Semblances blazing and Aura Abilities flaring every time there was a chance there was to use it. Then finally she waivered in her attacks so we pressed harder on the attack than we ever have so far…so I decided to unveil the newest addition to my mech: Missile Pods mounted in the back of the mech. And after that it was all downhill for the little bitch. 30 seconds later she was on the verge of unconsciousness then we noticed her eyes changed color to a Hazel brown.

"Please spare me I-I wasn't myself I only wanted to destroy the grimm and in my desperation I was changed...now after that I see that there are warriors that can protect the inoccent I am myself now that that desperation is now unfounded…please let me join you." She said with a quiet raspy voice with labored breaths.

"All in favor say fuck it."

"Fuck it." My team the defectors AH RT and Blake said. Even Yang and Ruby who just got back for the spot they had been laying at.

"Fair enough." I said after hugging Yang seeing as she was ok.

"What!?" everyone that was against it said turning to me.

"I've seen it enough in the Marines." Everyone sent me a questioning look. "Well without the eye color change. You see there have been some people that thought they could break the rules by blowing up entire city blocks with US personnel on it to get rid of terrorists but when they realize that they wasted countless lives and impeding our progress so upon realizing this they either turned themselves in or committed suicide she handled this surprisingly well so I let her join."

"Thanks for that by the way." She said getting up having just gotten back to 100% but she still looked worse for wear.

"Alright now that you're up and at 'em." I turn to Frank. "Get her outfitted with an ECHO, shield and SDU, oh and give her a Maliwan Binary Little Evie 2.0 as well as an expanded SDU ammo storage."

After that was done we heard a high pitched whining noise from the wreckage. "Aww shit." I said. Then _**BOOM!**_ The Paladin's power core blew. "BRACE YOURSELVES!" I yelled.

**Pandora, unknown location, Unknown time.**

"Ugh is everyone OK?" I asked.

"Yes, sir!" My Marines said.

"Yeah." Team RWBY said.

"Ow." Team JNPR said.

"ugh." The twins said.

"My face hurts." Mercury said.

"My ass hurts." Emerald said.

"Get off me!" Cinder said muffled by Emerald's ass.

"Ok everybody. Check your weapons, ammo, shields, SDU and ECHO." I said to everyone.

"We're good." They all said.

"Wait where is RT and AH crew?" I asked. Then I received a message on my ECHO: _they are back in remnant they will continue the fight you left._

Apparently the rest of the teams got the message.

"Whelp at least we don't have to worry about a relapse in Cinder." I said. Cinder just nodded her head.

Then we heard something good that came from around the corner of the building we were behind. "I'm conductor of the POOP-TRAIN!"

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"Remember when I told y'all about our origins? And why we're here?" I asked.

"Yeah." All of the teams said having been briefed upon receiving their ECHOs.

"Anyway welcome to Pandora." I saidsweeping over the land scape with my hand. Then I spotted a dot in the distance so did everyone else.

"What the Hell's Door Bell is that?" Weiss asked summing up what everyone else was about to say.

"Aw shit BADASSES." I said after scoping it out with my Muckamuck Jacobs sniper rifle. "STRATECICALLY FALL BACK!" I said.

Just as we had pulled behind the corner I pulled out the Nuke 'ems and opened up around the corner.

Then there was meeting Maya and Kreig.

"Who the hell are you?" Maya asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Yang asked.

"PRETTY LADY ASKED YOU A QUESTION BUSTY SUN SHINE!" Kreig yelled.

"What the fuck did you just call me Motherfucker?" Yang asked her eyes going red, and activating her gauntlets.

"Hey let's all just calm down." Maya said in a dangerously dark tone her siren tattoos started glowing. Only Kreig calmed down.

Then I came around. Noticing Yang pissed and the situation. Iran up behind her and gave her a tight hug around the waist trying to calm her down. Which she did…after busting my jaw.

"GAH fuck!" I said holding my jaw.

"Oh I'm sorry John." She said pulling out an insta-health and hitting my arm.

"Haaaa." I sighed in contempt of the pain relief.

"There you go, all better." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" Yang asked.

"The view." I said.

"HA! You're sooooo lucky we're dating, otherwise I would knock your jaw off." she said smiling and punching me lightly in the shoulder. All the while we were boarding the train.

"Why do you think I said it?" I asked.

She just pulled me into a kiss. My heart just fluttered as I sat on a near-by crate, right next to her and her sister on the other side of her.

_30 mins later._

Just as we were passing the arctic wasteland. When the crates we were lounging on started to shift.

"Da faq?" I said as I drew my TORGUE ARs, and started mowing the Hyperion Loaders down.

**JOHN**

**As the Juggernawesome**

**WARNING! HIGH EXPLOSIVE!**

"Let's dance!" Yang said as she activated Ember Cecilia and started to pound away at the Loaders.

**YANG**

**As the Brawler**

**Do not touch hair.**

"Nice guns but mine is better." Ruby said drawing Crescent Rose as she started to slice through the Loaders.

**RUBY**

**As the Red Reaper**

**Loves weapons.**

"Hmph, I've seen Knights that look more threatening." Weiss said drawing Myrtenaster and freezing some Loaders and smashing them.

**WEISS**

**As the Fencer**

**Rich.**

Bake just drew Gambol Shroud and stated slashing.

**BLAKE**

**As the Kitty Ninja**

**You'll never see it coming.**

"Hah, I've seen worse." Jaune said having grown in confidence and drawing Crocea Mors.

**JAUNE**

**As the Knight.**

**Now complete with confidance.**

"This will be interesting." Pyrrha said drawing Milo and Akouo proceeding to demolish the opposing Loaders.

**PYRRHA**

**As the Spartan**

**Highly Professional.**

Ren just jumped around firing his Storm Flowers at the Loaders.

**REN**

**As the Ninja**

**Hmmm.**

"Bye Bye scrap heaps." Nora said blowing up the Loaders with Magnhild.

**NORA**

**As the Wrecker**

**She'll gladly break your legs.**

"'Sup?" Emerald said as she started slicing and dicing the Loaders with he weapons.

**EMERALD**

**As the Theif**

**Hide your wallets.**

"Eat my Boot." Mercury said smashing a loader with his boots.

**MERCURY**

**As the Muscle**

**High Kick!**

"Shall we?" Militia asked.

"Heh Lets." Melanie said.

**MELANIE AND MILTIADES**

**As the Malachite twins**

**You go high I go Low.**

"Interesting fact if heated to a high enough Temperature any metal can evaporate." Cinder said flash frying the Loaders into Iron gas.

**CINDER**

**As the Inferno**

**Nothing can save you from the coming Inferno.**

"This is going to hurt A LOT!" Frank said in his thick Irish accent and causing a Loader to explode.

**FORTRESS**

**As the EXPLOSERCER**

**I see EXPLOSIONS.**

"My Bullets will make you disappear!" Riot said in his thick Rusian accent.

**RIOT**

**As the MG Marauder**

**LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT, LET'S START A RIOOOOOOOOT!**

When we got to the front cart we saw Jack. "It's cute that y'all think you're the heroes of this mess, buuut you're not. Welcome to Pandora Kiddos!" _BOOM!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I know later than I would have hoped but… I have high school football and French homework.**

**OH OH RRRRREEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWSSSS! Please.**


End file.
